Rinnarverse timeline
This is a list of events in the Rinnarverse's history. Divisions of history before the 21st century AD/CE Ancient Age (prehistory) Bronze Age Iron Age Classical Age/First Enlightenment Early Mediaeval Age Later Mediaeval Age First Renaissance Second Enlightenment Industrial Age First World War Second World War * 1 September, 1939-2 September, 1945 - World War II breaks out between two factions: the Allies (America, Britain, France, and China) and the Axis (the Third Reich, Italy, and Japan). The Allies prevail. * 1942 - Gabriel Ricks born. First Cold War * America and another empire, the Soviet Union, attempt to influence world events and spread their power across the world. * 1 November, 1955-30 April, 1975 - The Vietnam War breaks out between America and South Vietnam against North Vietnam. * 1978 - Gabriel works as a truck driver delivering beer across the streets of Muncie, Indiana. * 1982 - Gabriel stumbles upon a time machine discovered by his friend as he was fishing. He and his cat enter it one day, and are taken hundreds of years into the future. Events leading to World War III See also: Collectionverse timeline Internet Age/Dark Age This age was named as such because of the widespread use of the Internet. Others referred it as "the Dark Age", due to the tensions that led to World War III; or "the War on Terror" for the early decades' conflict against various militant groups. * 11 September, 2001 - An Islamic terrorist group hijacks two planes and directs them to crash at two business towers, killing hundreds. Angered by this massive loss of lives, the American government and its allies wage war against that group and similar extremists, who fight back with more massacres. * December 2007-June 2009 - The real-estate market in America collapses, plunging their world into an economic recession and fuelling support for more radical positions. * 13 June, 2014-2040's - The Global War on Terror is focused against an extremist empire and its massacres in the Middle East and other parts of Asia and Africa. * 2010's-2030's - China starts various projects to help dozens of countries in Africa build their infrastructure: however, these projects threaten smaller businesses who might become overwhelmed by Chinese goods. This prompts India to develop a network of ports to defend itself from pirates and other navies. * 2020's - China's and India's economies surpass the United States. They are also challenged by Brazil, the European Union, Russia, and Poland. * 2030's - Economic troubles cause nationalistic politicians to dominate the governments of various nations in Europe. The Purge of Europe is held, as thousands of foreigners and suspected leftists are forcibly deported by right-wing groups and police forces. Iceland is ruled by leftists, and attempts to spread the Purge to Iceland were stopped by American forces stationed on the island. ** Conversely, with a lot of talented people being expelled with the foreigners, this instead contributes to the economic growth of western Africa. Together with help from China, India, and Brazil, they make the central parts of Africa greener. ** Some parts of Africa accommodate waves of climate and war refugees from several other parts of the world. * 2030's - The Nordic State, a fascist regime, is formed from the former governments of Norway and Sweden. It launches attacks against Denmark and Finland to incorporate them into their control. * 2060's - Growing tensions and violence between ideologues, and anger from an American underclass of "bigots" from being rejected from nearly every job and business, cause the United States to split into two nations: the leftist-held United States (in the coasts and the Midwest) and the conservative American Federation (along the heartland). ** The United States' remnants have better technology, and in spite of their beginnings with a lessened economy they outpace their rightist rivals and are favoured by Africa and South America. The American Federation enjoys better prestige with the rest of the world (especially nationalists in Europe and Asia) and more individual freedoms than the United States, but behind its moralistic facade it develops a vulgar underbelly. In spite of growing networks of speakeasies, some districts even entirely prohibited alcohol! ** Both Americas have strict laws: the US's laws oppose what its leaders consider to be "bigotry", while the AF's laws attempt to stop "deviancy" and "degeneracy". ** Since the successful secession of the AF from US control, its economy narrowly avoided a crash due to growing Black businesses aided by reparations. ** With any remaining resistance in both sides weakened, the US maximises as much minority rights as they could. This forces many suspected right-wingers (and anyone who wasn't able to agree with much of the US's stricter laws) to emigrate elsewhere to avoid being reeducated; and to replace them, the US invites poorer people from all over the world to its borders. *** Conversely, the AF adopts policies to make its society more Christian, and it also starts its own reeducation camps for delinquents, "vulgar people", and dissidents. Some of the more stubborn ones that could not be put to death were exiled to Mexico and Europe, and are replaced by immigrants and refugees from Russia, Western Europe, the Caribbean, southern Africa, and the Nordic State. ** Around the same time, Cascadia secedes from inland parts of British Columbia and northern Washington. * Clashes ensue between the two Americas as they claim to be the legitimate successor of the 21st-century superpower, leading to the Second American Civil War. It ends with a stalemate. This results in a brief economic disruption that affects much of the world. * Some of Western Europe's dictatorships collapse due to economic pressures, leading to the restoration of democratic regimes. * Finland breaks away from Nordic State rule. * After bouts of attempted theocracy against an idealised conservative government, several states in the American Federation split up to form the Second Confederacy. While it does not practice slavery as its predecessor did, its leaders' support for fascists (who were disallowed in Federal society) led it to create very harsh laws and attacks against the two Americas. Raids were conducted into the Second Confederacy to stop their terrorist attacks and punitive expeditions. ** The Battle of Alabama occurs when the Alabamans repel Confederate attempts to wrest their state from the Federation. ** As the Second Confederacy was not as devout as the AF, it also attracts people who would had otherwise been banished or jailed for "vulgar behaviour". Even they were forcibly ordered to become more "proper", sometimes with literal whippings. * 2070s - First attempted colonisation of the Moon. * Due to a famine and internal strife within its government, the so-called "communist" dynasty of North Korea was overthrown and replaced with a new government, the Republic of Joseon. As the Joseonians distrust the South Koreans, they instead accept the Chinese government's attempts to rebuild their country. * Hawaii adopts a monarchist government under US protection, and Alaska is developed as a bulwark against Russia and China. * Several US states secede from the two Americas to form the republics of Lakhota, Oklahoma (Native American), Deseret (formerly Utah, Mormon), Jefferson (libertarian), and Aryanland (White supremacist). Lakhota, Deseret, and Jefferson remain as close allies to avoid reprisals from Aryanist and US reprisals. * Criminals were sent on ships bound for Mars as a method of execution. * Finland successfully reclaims its borders from the Nordic State and Russia. Age of the Four Powers/Age of the Six Powers This age is named as such for the four superpowers of Earth during that time: the United States, China, Arabia, and Russia. Its name has changed with the ascension of Mexico and Australia. * The Second Confederacy becomes less violent as the fascistic rulers are overthrown: while the American Federation attempts to open relations with it, it is still shunned by the United States for its predecessor's legacy. * The Southwest secedes and is annexed into the Republic of Mexico -- the American Federation and the Second Confederacy attempt to bring these states back into their control, but with little success. * 2200s - The Visegrad League of central Europe secedes from the European Union's attempts to impose socialistic policies upon their societies. It refuses attempts by the Nordic State or Russia to annex them. * 2234 - FTL (faster than light) travel is discovered, leading to easier access between Earth and its colonies on the Moon. * 2245 - The Global Court succeeds the United Nations as a peacekeeping force, its authority looming over those of its member states. The Nordic Union rejects the GC's invitations, followed by the Visegradians, the Russians, and dozens of countries in Africa and South America, and a few more in Asia -- they sacrificed the chance to become wealthy to maintain their independence, forming the Free Peoples of the World. * 2247 - Europe is torn into four: the European Union, the Visegrad League, the Nordic State, and the Slavic League. Switzerland, Finland, Luxembourg, Liechtenstein, and Iceland create an alliance to keep the four powers' influence out. * 2250 - The first Martian colony was established by a US party, and was lauded by its allies for its "diversity". The following decades involved the construction of rival colonies by its rivals in America (especially the American Federation) and the rest of Earth. ** The first church on Mars is built and consecrated by the same AF colony. * 2251-2279 - Many colonies were set up along the eastern surface of Mars to curb Earth's overpopulation problem, sparking the Deportation Wars. The governments win against the armies of poorer people, sending thousands of impoverished Earthlings to the domed cities of Mars. ** More refugees flee to central Africa, where they are given jobs and a decent income. However, this also sparks clashes between locals and the foreigners. * 2556, 2559 - With resources gained from mining asteroids, Mexico and Australia join the Four Powers. However, they wage war against the Global Court and its relocations to Mars. * With Danish and Visegradian help, the Kingdom of Götaland (in southern Sweden) secedes from the Nordic State. It refuses to join the bureaucracy-bound EU. * 2562 - Angered by the Global Court's mass deportations, Mars' colonies unite into two powerful states: the Martian Federation in the north, and the League-Republic of Olympus Mons in the south. * The growing native republics of America combine into the Republic of Turtle Island, also in response to the mass deportations of 2562. Turtle Island opens relations with the United States, which recognises its independence. * 2650 - Colonies were built along the asteroid belt and the atmospheres and moons of Jupiter and Saturn. * 2657 - The monsters of Europa were captured by some scientists, or killed and harvested for resources by some corporations. * Growing tensions between the American states culminate into the Third American Civil War. The United States wins and takes over more of the American Federation's territory. World War III and the rise of the Earth Union World War III * 2779s-2780 - World War III breaks out over excessive economic demands. Over a third of Earth's population is killed in battle. Nearly half of the colonies' population is slain, and infrastructure throughout the solar system has been weakened. * 2782 - The republics of Mars help the Earthlings rebuild, while most of the other colonies refuse as they had suffered much from World War III. * 1 May, 2789 - The Earth Union is founded by a militant group in the ruins of New York City. After winning over much of the East Coast, its leaders send its armies to conquer more lands. * To enforce its control and beliefs, the Earth Union orders all of its citizens to have a tracking chip attached to their bodies. Those who were "unmarked" were rounded up and left to fend for themselves at the "bigot enclaves". Many Unionites complied, as they sought to deter crime and quickly "harmonise" their societies. * The Earth Union spreads throughout the Western Hemisphere, attracting its impoverished inhabitants with promises of food, reconstruction, and security. With enough members to build its own army and embarking in a campaign of "reorganising humanity to progress", the Earth Union wages a war of total conquest, declaring any region that refuses to submit to its rule as "a haven of bigotry to be purged". ** It has a brief rivalry with the Second United Nations that spreads across South America, southern Africa, and Australia. Although the SUN has better technology and faster economic development than the Union and the other blocs, widespread dissatisfaction against its rich rulers' corruption led to its collapse in stages. ** The Earth Union has nearly taken over the Middle East: it briefly sweeps across Turkey and Mesopotamia before being pushed back by local nationalists. These nationalists were not only enraged by the Union's mandatory tracking chips, but also on its leaders' threats to demolish their sacred sites. * 2850's - Threatened by the Earth Union's wars against them and angered by its restrictive laws, several powerful nations on the Eastern Hemisphere build the Great Shields to keep out invasions. * 2861 - The Martians supply the besieged Asians, Europeans, and Russians as they defend their homes, and the Earth Union wages war against Mars. * 2867 - With the cooperation of the other colonies, the Martians defeat the Earth Union's attempts to rule over them. * 2879 - A military coup caused the League-Republic of Olympus Mons to be annexed into the Martian Federation. Age of the Earth Union * The Earth Union loses the southern parts of South America and the eastern coast of Africa. While its people rebuild from their losses in their failed war, the Free Earthlings and the other colonies expand to other star systems. * Using material mined from asteroids, both the Earth Union and the Free Nations build several new continents on Earth's oceans: ** Atlantia in the north Atlantic, ** Helenia in the south Atlantic (expanding St. Helena) ** Kandamia, Dinarobia, and Kergelia in the Indian Ocean (where the nations of Prusania and Lipusia are located) ** Muvia and Fuson in the north Pacific. * Of these new realms, Atlantia, Helenia, and Dinarobia are ruled by the Earth Union, while the rest live in the liberty of the Free Nations. * Many of those Free Nations adopt monarchist governments. * They also construct networks of railroads that span all thirteen habitable continents, plus parts of Antarctica. These continents became the homes of the Martian descendants of those evicted from Earth. * 2913 - First colonies on Alpha Centauri B built by New Arkola and its allies, dedicated to various Slavic gods. * More countries are being set up by hundreds of colonists. To increase their numbers, some of these colonies resorted to cloning. And to make matters worse, some people even had children with some of those clones, which became the new rulers of some colonies. These realms included: ** Kingdom of Polaris - known for its exceptional medical facilities, founded by Norwegians ** Regulus Kingdom ** Hiwayyin Kingdom - a desert planet where an Arab nation builds a mining colony ** Republic of Sirius ** Republic of Procyon ** Northern Collective ** Ulfgard League ** Novy Bodrich - a Neo-Slavic republic at Alpha Centauri B ** Several communist and fascist states scattered among the stars, launching crusades against each other to dominate the Galaxy ** Sixth, Seventh, Eighth, and Ninth Reichs, all of which fought against each other over which dictator should rule them all. The Eighth became the ancestor of the Laadrosian Empire, founded by freewheeling pirates that refused to obey its Overlord. ** Twelve Soviets, which competed against the Red Realm, Trikol Empire, and the Federation of Unidad. At times, these communist empires waged wars against each other, leading to splinter realms such as Polza Rem-rim. ** Soñado - a prosperous Hispanic republic in the galactic southeast. A good ally of the Neo-Marixil republic of Polza Rem-rim, which boasts excellent infrastructure (and crude work camps for prisoners of war). * 3019-3054 - Having gathered enough resources and amassed enough military power, the Earth Union marches to conquer the Galaxy (and as they were skipping Mars, they set up a dozen battalions to guard the planet from Martian raids). * 3056 - The Earth Union is defeated again, and calls for a ceasefire to strengthen the defenses in its colonies. Without the Earth Union to threaten them, three centuries of peace and prosperity follow: the Second Renaissance begins. Age of the Galactics * As people spread all over the Galaxy, some new races form from frequent interracial families. One of those races is the Cospolian race, a beautiful brown-skinned folk that practices a mixed culture in the galactic west. * 3072 - The Cospol-Earth Independence War - Upset by the Earth Union's suppression of their traditions and its broken economy, the colonies along the western edges of the Galaxy revolt to become the Cosmopolitan Empire. * 32nd century - Modified hair colour DNA becomes a trend in Cospolin realms, causing people there to be born with striking colours. They also modify their genes to heal their own wounds more quickly. * 3357 - The Conquest of Mars/The Inclusion of Mars - The Earth Union's armies bypass its defenses and swiftly conquer Mars. Thousands of survivors were forcibly implanted with mechanical chips, and hundreds of resisters were shot. * The wealthiest and the strongest states across the southern Galaxy become into empires eager for more land and wealth. * 3550 - The Window Years - A coup d'etat leads to the formation of a secessionist republic on Earth and Mars. It lasted for nearly two hundred years before the Earth Union annexes it again and reduces the rebels into cyborgs. Parts of Western Europe are "liberated" by an alliance made of right-wing groups and republicans. * Zaraguna is formed from several colonies along the far side of the Galaxy, near the core. * 3750 - Several rebels leave Zaraguna in twelve giant ships during one of the harvests of its people. Two of those ships were destroyed by Laradian raiders. * The Farsider cult forms in the galactic northeast. * 4099 - The planet of Sarpinia is discovered. Bombs were detonated across its surface to exterminate its native organisms and terraform the planet. * Various colonies are set up all over the surface of Sarpinia, including Avallonia, Oronia, and Carnoyer. * The Bareki Kingdom is established by a community of fans from the Philippines. * 4162 - The eleven Zaragunian ships land on the southern part of Centra Island, and establish the republic of Bigton. * Hundreds of people were exiled from the Bareki Kingdom for causing a riot. They settled near what is now Mount Naravoisa, where they rename themselves as "Rinnarits". The Mannofrin Corporation defeats and enslaves them. * Peter York is born in a slum in a domed mining colony on Vega B. His brother Ivan is born two years later. * Peter and Ivan were educated by a very stern, zealous, and hot-tempered man, Dominico Fraterone. Although Peter remained obedient to him in spite of his perfectionist fury, Ivan hated him so much that he began associating anything "Roman" to him. * Peter York grew to be a chaplain under a different teacher, while the embittered Ivan became an assassin and a hired executioner. Ivan's friends tried to stop him from beating up his colleagues whenever they spoke in Latin or Esperanto. * On a mining planet orbiting the star of Vega, Ivan and Peter York flee arrest with hundreds of followers, teleporting their ship to Sarpinia on the other side of the Galaxy. Dominico was killed during the ensuing riot as he was fighting a vandal who who tried to rob his chapel. * 23 July, 4192 - Ivan rebels against the Mannofrin Corporation and leads the Rinnarit tribes, establishing the Rinnarit Republic. * 4193-4195 - The Rinnarit Republic spreads north and west as its growing armies aid local rebellions, but also forcibly expels thousands of inhabitants over their cultural backgrounds, religions, and historical crimes. ** The sheer violence that was committed had won him the favour of some of his allies, especially some of the Nordics who sought revenge against Christianity. Attracted by the ensuing violence, more militants and outlaws from other colonies and star systems joined the Rinnarit army's ranks. ** Meanwhile, Peter York is banished to Tolteria to the east, where some of his followers built a town to house those expelled by the Rinnarit state. * May-July 4198 - The Farsiders -- now a powerful fleet -- raid the Sol System and bombard Earth, weakening and defeating the Earth Union. They then proceed to massacre the Earthlings, supposedly to punish them for Earth's history, but are stopped by the Preservers, another galactic faction. ** Farsider fleets besiege the Great Shields at southern Yemen, the eastern Mediterranean, the border to the Visegrad League, and Kamchatka. ** Peter York considered sending thousands of his soldiers to a portal to join the Farsider campaign, but before he was able to send all of his troops to Earth, he died of a heart attack. ** Some Rinnarit troops who went to their chosen countries -- Akhand Bharat, Greece, Cambodia, Iraq, and the realms of Scandinavia -- rejected their President's orders. Instead, they prayed at temples and churches throughout these lands, and protected the locals from the hordes of the Earth Union and the Farsiders. * Aug 4198 - Democratic elections are held for the first time in the Rinnarit Republic. Age of the Two Republics * The United States is re-established, leading to massive outrage in the galactic east and north. * Bigton is the first in Sarpinia to begin relations with the United States. * A certain ethnic American beats up worshippers in a pagan temple and burns it, triggering sectarian riots between Christians, pagans, and atheists in the Rinnarit Republic. * President Ryker of the Rinnarit Republic begins relations with President Graham of Bigton, seeking to restore peace in the Centrosian archipelago. * President Ryker is assassinated, and the western provinces of the Rinnarit Republic fall to extremists. * York III becomes President and dictator of the Rinnarit Republic, and declares war on Bigton. Category:Lists Category:Rinnarverse Category:Timeline